Therapy
by dreadedreviewer
Summary: Ms Fowl is sick of all the fighting, so she sends the entire group off to couple's therapy.
1. Stop the fighting!

I decided that after my light humour story, 'Concentration', it was time to do a ridiculous one. I am usually pretty down to earth, so don't blame me if it is entirely crazy. Please review, and please think about your criticism and praise before you send it in!

And can anyone guess who still doesn't own Jimmy Neutron? Anyone except Nickelodeon and DNA (and that includes me, you sneaky lawyers)!

THERAPY

It was a normal day in Ms Fowl's class. Jimmy and Cindy were having a shouting contest, "No way, Vortex, the Himalayas were caused when India collided with Asia, not Italy!"

"How do you know, Neutron? Just because your head is as BIG as Asia!"

"What is your obsession with my head?"

And Carl and Sheen were fighting.

"Carl, how can Ultralord not be real?"

"Sheen, you should learn to believe in something more realistic, like talking lamas…or me and Jimmy's mum…'s cookies!"

"Well, my Libbilicious will back me up, won't you, Ultraqueen?"

"Can you stop giving me those terrible nicknames?" Libby retorted.

"STOP! All of you! This ca-nnot go on!" Ms Fowl squawked, "The only conclusion is you must all go to cou-ouple therapy!"

And so the group all set out to see Dr. Dreaded.

Next chapter will feature the first couple, Libby and Cindy.


	2. Cindy and Libby

Disclaimer: can anyone guess what is supposed to go here? If you want to know, just look at the last chapter, or someone else's story!

Thankyou sooooooo much for the reviews! This will be dialogued, for simplicity, so: D, means Dr Dreaded, S; is Sheen, etc, etc. The only exception is Carl, who is Ca.

D: Hello, Cindy and Libby.

C: Hi!

L: What's up, girlfriend?

D: Don't call me that. Anyway, what are we going to talk about today?

C: We don't even need to be here, Libby is my best friend and we don't have any issues.

L: Yeah, can't we go?

D: Well…you could, but I get paid by the hour…and this session is being connected to the World Wide Web, so sit down! Tell me about yourselves.

L: Cindy and I have been best friends forever, right?

C: Yeah!

D: And what annoys you about Cindy?

L: Nothing

D: Come on…

L: Nothing!

D: COME ON!

_Libby gets petrified look on face._

L: OK, OK! It annoys me when Cindy denies her feelings for Jimmy.

D: What do you have to say, Cindy?

C: I do NOT like Nerdtron!

L: Then why do you always stare at him in class?

C: Because…because…I do not!

L: You thought that he looked like a stud muffin in his suit!

C: No! I said…blueberry muffins…I was talking about how much I love to eat…blueberry muffins.

L: Sure…And I saw your msn display picture.

C (thinking): Oops! Maybe that picture was a mistake…

D: I sense some tension in this relationship.

L: If she just admitted her feelings and kissed him, it would be fine! He likes you too!

D: Cindy, do you admit your feelings for Jimmy Neutron?

C: No! I don't have feelings for him. Just because you like a geek, Libby, doesn't mean I do as well!

L: Ha! Sheen's a geek? Well at least I don't sit on my bed every night, looking out the window and dreaming of being with some big-headed, loser…guy!

C: Don't say that about…him!

D: So you admit that you were dreaming about Jimmy?

C: No! It was someone else!

D: Who?

C: Er….Carl!

_Silence…owl hoots in background_

L: OK…….

C: Yeah…Carl is…um…so cool with his…um…lamas…and…errr…obsession with Jimmy's mum

L (feeling sad): Awwww…I'm sorry Cindy…

C: Why?

L: You were too embarrassed to admit your feelings about Neutron, so I made you pretend to like the lama-loving one…

C: That's alright…I forgive you…you are my best friend, Libby!

L: You're my best friend too!

D: Awwww...so sweet….these are the moments that made me try…I mean qualify…to become a psychiatrist! But you know that you just admitted your feelings, don't you Cindy?

_Cindy rolls up sleeves and looks at doctor angrily…_

_Five minutes later:_

D: Sorry…ow…all you internet…ow…viewers…ow! We…ow…have had some…ow…technical difficulties…We'll be back in…OW…five minutes.

I'm not so great with writing ridiculous stuff, so forgive me! Please review…next up, Carl and Sheen.


	3. Sheen and Carl

Thanks for the reviews…here is second session. Please review!

D: Okey Dokey, How are you, Carl and Sheen.

Ca: Good

S: Like Ultralord in episode 337 when he used his proton blasts on the…

_Doctor glares at him_

S: Good.

D: Now tell me your issues.

S: Well, obviously Carl is the one with the problems. He is obsessed with Lamas and with Jimmy's mum.

Ca: How am I obsessed? At least lamas are real!

S: Hey! Ultralord is real too! And at least I don't obsess over Jimmy's mum!

Ca: Judy and I are just…close friends…

D: Carl, there is a term that describes your emotions, known as the Oedipus theory. Some boys feel at one point in their lives, an affinity towards their mothers, but I am concerned, because you are feeling affection towards SOMEONE ELSE'S mother. Do you have a picture of your family?

_Carl pulls out a family photo_

D: Well, I see you, your father and your uncle. Where is your mother?

Ca: That IS my mother…

D: Oh…right…errrr…moving on! Maybe we can deal with Sheen's obsession with Ultralord.

S: He's awesome!

D: Yes, Sheen, but can you see why Carl is concerned for you?

S: Anyone who doesn't like Ultralord is a sissy, momma's boy.

D: Has it never crossed your mind that Ultralord isn't real.

S: What? Why? How?

_Sheen runs into corner and cries silently._

D: Errr…Carl, let's deal with you then. It isn't right to obsess over Jimmy's mum, she has Jimmy's father. Who else might you like?

Ca: I don't like Judy! Even if she is pretty, and smells nice, and makes me feel or fuzzy inside…

_Doctor backs away from Carl._

D: Um…OK…But just pretend that you couldn't have Judy, I mean, Mrs Neutron. Who else might you like?

Ca: Well, Ms Fowl has always struck me as handsome…

_Doctor moves to far side of room_

D: Err…anyone under 40, Carl?

Ca: Well, Libby's mum is…

D: Just stop…you need more help than I can provide…Sheen, are you alright now?

S: Yes, because I know that Ultralord is real! I saw him when Jimmy took me through the magical portal!

D: Magical Portal? OK…you guys have problems beyond imagination…let's deal with something a little simpler…something you two might actually agree on. According to my files, Cindy and Jimmy have a little thing for each other. Do you agree?

S: Yeah! Jimmy lovvvves Cindy!

Ca: Obviously! Did you see him when he was staring at her in class yesterday?

S: Which time? At the beginning of the day? Lunchtime? Maths? English? Show and tell?

D: So have they admitted their feelings?

Ca: No way! Jimmy said that she _distracts _him, but nothing else.

D: So they are hiding their feelings. Well, all I can say that perhaps you two should tone down your personalities a bit, like those two.

S: OK!

C: OK!

_Carl and Sheen stand up and walk out of office:_

Ca: Let's ride a magical lama to see Jimmy's mum…mum's lemon cookies! Or Ms Fowl…

S: OK, then we can talk to ULTRALORD!

_Doctor shakes his head…_

This chapter is pretty horrible, sorry! Please review.


	4. Jimmy and Libby

Hahaha! Ridiculous stories are so pointless! Please review

And I don't own Jimmy (surprise, surprise)!

D: Hello, Jimmy and Libby!

L: Hi, doc!

J: Hello, doctor, I am Jimmy Neutron, boy genius. And I DO NOT need to be here!

D: Well, usually I wouldn't have even considered therapy for 11 year olds, but after meeting your friends, I think that you 5 children need more therapy than every maniac in the world.

J: What do you mean?

D: Well, you have a lama loving friend, who is obsessed with your mum. A boy who loves his dolls…

S (in background): They're action figures!

D: …action figures to death. And two girls who have the mood swings of 50 year old women. Now let's see what is wrong with you. Libby, what annoys you about Jimmy?

L: Well, girlfriend…

D: Seriously, don't call me that, especially considering that I am not a girl!

L: OK, doc, I don't mind Jimmy's experiments, except that they put the townspeople in mortal danger! And I don't mind his adventures, but they put _us_ in mortal danger. One thing which he does, really annoys me though…

D: Which is?

L: He constantly denies having a crush on Cindy!

J: I do not have a crush on Cindy Vortex!

L: I guess you wouldn't mind us using one of your inventions to prove it!

J: Fine! It's not like you have Goddard's lie detector, I left him at home!

L: But we have this…

_She pulls out machine that reads people's thoughts._

J: Gulp How did you get that from my lab?

L: Carl's bag of your hair

J: Carl's what…anyway, I'm not using it!

D: I'm afraid that you have to Jimmy, everyone is watching this session, and you don't want to look like a coward, do you?

J: Fine!

_Puts machine to head_

J (thoughts): Why am I even here? I could be…

L: What do you think of Cindy Vortex?

J (thoughts): I don't like her at all! She is my enemy! Even if she has beautiful green eyes…and sometimes I stare at her in class…and the smell of her hair makes me feel all fuzzy.

_Jimmy turns bright red and pulls machine away from ear._

J: I wasn't thinking that!

D: Sure you weren't….

L: You know, Jimmy, that she likes you too!

C (in background): I DO NOT!

L: Yeah, you do, Cindy! Remember that time when…

_Cindy runs in and puts hand over Libby's mouth and drags her out._

D: Errr…that was strange…We still have five minutes…let's deal with more of your problems, Jimmy!

J: I don't have any problems

D: Let's see; you have a huge crush on a crazy, blonde girl, and you haven't told her! I think that counts as a problem.

J: Dr Dreaded, are you sure you are qualified? You seem more like a talk show host, to me…And I haven't seem any of your diplomas anywhere…

D: Oh! Look at the time…time to go…cya!

_Doctor pushes Jimmy out of door._

D: Up next, internet viewers, is Carl and Cindy!

J (from outside): Look! Even your secretary is cardboard!

Writing something entirely ridiculous is so easy! Please review! But it is harder to make jokes for the more sedate characters.


	5. Cindy and Carl

Thankyou for the reviews, my pretties…fly, my monkeys, fly! Oh no, I'm melting! Errr…OK, I seem to have had a moment there…anyway, please review.

D: 'ello, 'ello, Carl and Cindy.

C: Hello, doctor

Ca: Hi!

D: Finally, two people who can greet properly! Anyway, we are here to talk about issues between you two.

Ca: Well, Cindy, I've always wondered whether you like me, you know, as more than a friend…

_Cindy and Doctor look in disbelief._

C: What? Where would you get that idea from?

Ca: Well, when Libby was running for class president, you gave me that dollar and winked, remember?

C: Errr….we are just friends Carl, nothing else!

Ca: That's what you say about Jimmy…And never fear, soon the 'Wheezer Charm' will have you wanting more Carl! OW! My scapula…

D: Um…let's move on, shall we. Cindy, tell me about your family life, and we will see how it can relate to Carl's.

C: Well, my family is really swell…

D: Cut it! Tell me the TRUTH!

C: Alright…my dad works too much and my mum always pushes me to be perfect…

Ca: You know, Cindy, your mum and I could be good friends, I think, can you introduce me to her one day?

D: Carl, I seriously think you have a problem…tell me, what is the most significant event in your life, apart from meeting older women!

Ca: That would have to be…when my mum's voice broke, just after we saved the parents from the Yolkians (AN: Did anyone else realise that Carl's mum's voice changed after the movie and the eyebrows became like a wolverine?)

D: Right…………….Carl, you have an issue.

Ca: I do not…Cindy and Jimmy are the ones with issues…

C: Me and Nerdtron! Why does everyone insist that I like him?

D: I might be able to answer that! Some people, from a place called fanfiction sent me this file of what they call J/C moments.

_Doctor puts HUGE file onto desk._

D: 1. Cindy and Jimmy swap minds and dream of walking down a country lane, holding hands and…

C: Fine, fine, fine! Stop already! They are all lies! Neutron is a big-headed, selfish, big-ego, deep blue eyes, really soft hair…

_Cindy gets dreamy look_

D: Um…Cindy seems a bit out of it…Carl, let's use this time to deal with a few more of your issues. Perhaps it has something to do with your hobbies. What do you like to do, Carl?

Ca: Well, I have been told that I have a fabulous voice, that resembles my mum's…

D: Your mum was the hairy, gorilla-like one, right?

_Carl begins singing…_

Ca: FOLDING AND HANGING!

_Windows smash, Cindy comes out of trance…_

D: Um…that was…interesting…I think that me and my remaining brain cells need some time before the next session…thankyou for coming, you two…then Sheen and Libby may come in...

Please review…and my chapters are becoming more and more ridiculous, aren't they?


End file.
